


i need you (to shut up){on hiatus}

by notyouricon



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Aesthetics, Alcohol, Alternate Egos, Alternate Universe - College/University, Asshole Im Jaebum | JB, Bartender Park Jinyoung | Jr., Blogger Park Jinyoung | Jr., Bullying, Childish Antics, Conflicting Feelings, Depression, Drama, Drama Queen Park Jinyoung | Jr., Drinking Games, Embarrassment, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Gossip, Gossip Blog, He's adorable, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jaebum doesn't know what he did, Jinyoung is a nerd, M/M, Mark is also whipped, Matchmaking, Mutual Pining, Panic Attacks, Pianos, Pining, Recreational Drug Use, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Shotgunning, Shy Yugyeom, Social Anxiety, Social Hierarchies, The king game, Truth or Dare, Underage Drinking, Unrequited Love, Would You Rather, Youngjae is everyone's sunshine, accidental confessions, blogger Mark, but not really, cocky BamBam, don't let the tags fool you, especially jinyoung and yugyeom, greasy jaebum, jackson is whipped, jaebum is a dork, jaebum is a flirt, jinyoung is a tease, lost puppy Mark, melodramatic jinyoung, nervous yugyeom, possible body shots, rivalries, shameless fluff, there will be lots of it, they all just need a lot of hugs, they get high, this is actually really happy okay?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyouricon/pseuds/notyouricon
Summary: Jinyoung, shy, nerdy, top of the class, but when he works, he becomes Yoon Jitae, the carefree, confident bartender.Mark, popular, handsome as hell, Jinyoung's roommate and best friend.Jaebum, sarcastic, hot, and Jinyoung's worst enemy.Only one thing brings them together,A love for gossip, and a need for something better.





	i need you (to shut up){on hiatus}

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first post on ao3! Thanks for clicking on that hyperlink, it means a lot! Leave comments, let me know what you think!
> 
> \--A

The door swung open, nearly crashing against the wall from the force. The man who entered dropped his things on the bed in the corner, grabbing the outfit he had picked out during his break earlier, and rushed into the bathroom to change. He pulled the sweater he was wearing over his head, replacing it with a slightly sheer top, that exposed his collarbones nicely. Next came the tight, black skinny jeans, slipping up his legs and settling snugly over his ass. He washed his hands quickly, nearly scalding himself with the water before putting his contacts in, and sliding his thick framed glasses into their case. Running through a mental checklist, he decided to ask his roommate, and best friend, Mark Tuan, to check the gossip blog he ran, while he sorted out his homework and other school things from his bag.

 

Slipping out of the bathroom, the boy attracted the attention of his newly arrived roommate, “Hey, hyung? Could you check the blog for me tonight? Please?” The younger whined, batting his eyelashes for added effect.

 

“Sure, Jinyoung-ah, I’ll check it.” The blond roommate sighed, moving over to grab the laptop out of the other’s backpack. Setting up at his desk, Mark opened the device, clicking on a new tab and logging onto the campus gossip forum that his young friend ran anonymously. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Jinyoung digging through his box of accessories. “That velvet choker with the gold clasp would look nice.” The elder commented offhandedly. 

 

“Oh! It would, thanks hyung!” Jinyoung gasped, pulling out the aforementioned item, fastening it around his neck. Then he slipped on a couple rings and rushed back into the bathroom to do his hair and makeup.

 

After Jinyoung deemed his hair pushed back enough, and his eyeliner perfectly done, he dumped out his school bag, setting all his homework onto his desk for him to do when he got back from his shift. “Any new submissions, Mark-hyung?” Jinyoung asked peering over the elder’s shoulder at the successful blog they ran, jypuni-gossip, checking up on the amount of viewers they had gotten since last night, almost 1,200. “Make sure to double and triple check the sources please? See you later, hyung!” Jinyoung said, receiving a nod in response before leaving the building and assuming his work persona, Yoon Jitae, sexy, confident, and effortless, the precise opposite of Jinyoung’s everyday appearance.

 

Not fifteen minutes later, he arrived at his workplace, Real Dream Club, one of the more popular off campus bars. Already, despite it being barely six o’clock, the place seemed to teem with people, and as Jinyoung-- Jitae-- moved through the crowd, he got tons of appreciative looks, from both men and women alike. He smiled and nodded, revelling in the attention until he got to the staff room. He greeted his coworkers, who all had odd or abnormal personas (that was what he liked best about his job, no one needed to know who he really was. The owner of the club gave all his employees free range to change their personalities while working.), and dropped his bag in a chair before checking his makeup in a mirror and reapplying his liptint. He was the most recently employed, and the youngest on staff, which seemed to make him popular with the customers for the most part.

Clocking in his shift, Jitae moved to get behind the bar, quickly taking orders and making drinks. He was glad to be able to wrap himself up in the falsities, the faux aura he put on, it made him feel a little less stressed, like an escape. Jinyoung became Jitae, his opposite, the yin to his yang. Oozing sex appeal and confidence, not a care in the world. When the crowd around the bar dissipated, he watched for drama, he did run a gossip blog afterall. All the different kinds of drunks were scattered about, and Jinyoung was glad that he didn’t drink so often, he was a known lightweight. It was rare for him to go out drinking with Mark or Mark’s friends.

 

He poured beers, opened bottles, mixed cocktails, and made small talk with the customers. He recognized a few people from his classes, but none of them seemed to realize who he was, no one had seen him like this in class or on campus aside from Mark. At one point, a young woman had walked up to the bar, and was shakily examining her nails. “How may I help you?” 

 

“Just- just a martini please?” Her voice quavered, unsure of what to say. He felt a little bad, he knew she was underage, just by looking at her. She was not as good a liar as she thought.

 

“Alright, I’m going to need to see some I.D.” Jitae said, his voice cool and calm. She looked like a deer in headlights, the panic obvious on her face. “If you are underage, just go back with your friends, okay?” She turned, fading back into the crowd, he shook his head in disappointment at her failed attempt. She couldn’t have been much younger than him, he had just become legally able to drink on his birthday two months ago.

 

The rest of the evening passed quickly, nothing of much note taking place. So, Jitae clocked out, heading back to his dorm, and his pile of homework. He was grateful though, becoming Jitae was difficult and draining, his eyes itched from his contacts, but he couldn’t do much, or else he would ruin his makeup. Slipping inside the dorm room, he started changing into his pajamas, plugging his phone in and taking a makeup wipe to his face. Not five minutes later he had become Jinyoung once more, he was himself. Opening his laptop, and a textbook, Jinyoung started on his homework, dreading waking up in the morning for classes.


End file.
